gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Squad
, Ahman, Jonathan Harper, Draper, Rufus, Takashi, and Jace Stratton.]] Midnight Squad was deployed for Operation: Midnight, shortly before the bombing of Timgad. History Operation: Midnight Arrival at Ferro Bridge Fourteen years after Emergence Day, Midnight Squad moved through Stromson Forest in two Assault Derricks down Landown Highway, heading for Ferro Bridge for inspection after it had been blown up by the Locust. It was Pvt. Jace Stratton and Pvt. Gil Gonzalez's first big mission after they had completed training. Led by Lt. Draper, Midnight Squad were dropped off near Ferro Bridge where Draper briefed his squad about the mission at hand and split them up, sending Sgt. Jonathan Harper, Cpl. Ahman, and Pvt. Takashi to the far side of the bridge and led Jace Stratton, Gil Gonzalez and Pvt. Rufus to secure the other side himself. After splitting up, Draper sent Gonzalez and Rufus to inspect under the bridge's surface, while he and Jace stayed on top providing cover. On the far end of the bridge, Takashi and Ahman used ropes, held onto by Harper, to go down and examine the condition of the bridge.Gears of War: Midnight Ambushed When Draper radioed the drivers of the Assault Derricks to inquire if they had spotted any enemy activity, he received no response; they had been killed before they were able to call in. At that moment, a bunch of Tickers attacked Harper's group on the other side of the bridge and Gonzalez and Rufus who were still below the bridge's surface. On top of Ferro Bridge, Jace Stratton and Draper encountered a squad of Theron Guards, led by General RAAM. As soon as Draper noticed what was inbound, he realized that their position would be difficult to defend. Providing covering fire, they fell back to the far side of the bridge, to regroup with Jonathan Harper, while he ordered Rufus on the radio that he and Gil Gonzalez had to fall back as well. When the four of them had regrouped and headed back to Harper's position, Rufus got killed by the bolt of a Torque Bow from one of the Theron Guards. Another Theron Guard, which aimed for Jonathan Harper, shot the ropes that were holding up Takashi and Ahman. While Takashi managed to grab a hold of the bridge, Ahmad fell into the deep and crashed into the river that flowed below Ferro Bridge. While the rest of Midnight was in a heavy firefight with the Locust, Jace Stratton suddenly inquired why Gonzalez was smiling. As they looked up, four King Ravens headed their way, killing the Theron Guards but General RAAM managed to escape by jumping from the bridge into the water. Aftermath Lt. Draper congratulated his squad on doing a good job when his radio crackled and Takashi called in, requesting a pick up. All that time he had been hanging from the side of the bridge, while both him and Ahmad were presumed dead. Midnight Squad Members *Lieutenant Draper (Squad leader) *Sergeant Jonathan Harper (KIA) *Corporal Ahman (MIA/KIA) *Private Jace Stratton *Private Gil Gonzalez (KIA) *Private Takashi *Private Rufus (KIA) References Category:COG Category:Squads